Devil's Don't Fly
by xEndlessLovex
Summary: It was an arranged marriage. There's was no common ground between the King and her, but she thought there was with her lady in waiting until betrayal struck. It's a cluster of supernatural creatures and a fight to win his love. Who will be the victor? What happens when she must find solace in his brother and ultimately herself. Cover by: DelenaKlayley


Chapter 1:** Hellbound**

This was the day; this was it, the day she would lose her freedom forever. In truth that happened the moment she agreed to marry this monster of a King. But it had to be done. She couldn't back out of it now, not when her family's life hung in the balance. This was the only way to save them to help them survive and ultimately save herself. Today Katerina Petrova or rather Katherine would become the one and only Katherine Mikaelson, and later be crowned the King's Queen. She feared she might not be able to follow through with this, but she feared more what happen if she didn't. Her family needed this. She was their only hope. At first when the King had offered to help her family, to make sure they would never go hungry, and would always be protected, she couldn't believe he was offering at least without expecting a heavy price in return.

Royalty always demanded a price for their help. She had tried to offer him money though she had none at all. How foolish she had been to think he would just accept money for his services, no he wanted something far more precious, her. At first her father had wanted to protest at giving his only daughter away to the King. He couldn't give her up like she was cattle that would just be used for breeding. It wasn't the life he had envisioned for her. But to deny the King was certain and utter death so after all he couldn't refuse. He had to give her away sell his soul to the devil himself. Katherine knew her father didn't want to do this but she also knew it was the only payment Klaus would take so she had agreed. The answer had been yes the moment he named his price and made his offer. She would do anything for her family including loosing them to save them.

Her hands shook as her lady in waiting helped her with her dress. Her palms were sweaty and her nerves on edge. Though she made a beautiful bride she did not feel like one."You look beautiful my lady, a true vision of a Queen."Caroline said placing the crown upon her mistress's head. "I doubt that, though it is sweet of you to say my dear." Her hand rested over Caroline's hand as she looked into her friend's eyes. They had been friends since birth and were inseparable. Katherine had insisted Caroline come along with her, she would not take no for an answer. When the King had agreed it surprised her to say the least, though later she learned it had more do with his benefit then her's.

He had been enchanted with her lady in waiting, yet he was marrying her. This wouldn't do. She couldn't allow him to have a mistress while being married to her. Though this was an arrangement didn't mean she would allow him to humiliate her. She did have dignity after all. After Caroline swore to her that she would have never done that to her dear friend, her mistress it made Katherine feel better, but would it stay that way? Everyone knew you couldn't deny the King for long. He always got what he wanted no matter the expense or whose feelings he hurt in the process. Sometimes he killed for more. Finally she was ready yet the sweat on her palms had yet to lessen. She knew it was nerves, she just hoped she would be able to make it through this, the wedding.

Klaus was already at the altar waiting for her to arrive, his patience wearing think as the time past. He hated to wait. It infuriated him. Grabbing her mistress's hand she led her out of her chambers. "If we don't hurry we will late. You don't want to infuriate the King more." She softly spoke as she held her hand. She could the sweat on her Queen's hand and felt her anxiety as well. "You will make it through this. I promise." She softly smiled once more letting go of Katherine's hand waiting for her command to continue. Katherine nodded as she stepped into her place, her lady in waiting following behind her. Once they reached the entrance of the ball room, she breathed heavily, her nervousness increasing as she made her way to the altar. Finally he thought, fixing his features into a smirk. With each step she took the weight of what seemed like the world weighted on her shoulders making her pace as slow as it could be.

Her eyes scanned the room; the beating of her heart could be heard a mile away but the thumping of it sounded through Klaus's ears with his keen since of hearing. He relished in the fear he could clearly see she was feeling and that he could inflict with just one menacing look or just by his stance. He was always good schooling his features when needed, though he could be impulsive at times. She felt like bolting knowing she was unable to do this though she tried to remind herself she was doing this is the first place. As if he could her thoughts, when in reality he could. His face hardened, but the smirk remained. Stepping out of his place he took her hand, his mouth by her ear. "Remember our deal, what happens if you don't obey. I always keep my promises and threats. You don't want your family to suffer because of you do you?" He whispered, his voice menacing as he tucked a strain of her brunette locks behind her hair. She could feel his hot breathe on her neck as it sent shivers down her spine at his touch.

No one else had heard the conversation or seen the slight nod of her head. Her breathe hitched at the contact, the fear evident on her face. Gulping down her nerves she finally found he resolve. _I'm doing this for family. _She reminded herself, biting her lower lip. "My dear bride is nervous is all. No need to panic." He suddenly announced his smirk growing on his face as he spoke to the people. "Isn't that right my dear?" He said looking over to her, his eyes meeting hers. He placed a small kissing just below her jaw line before letting her answer. "Yes—ss." She managed to utter out. "Please continue." She said trying to sound happy and sure of herself.

It continued from there as the priest finally said you may kiss the bride. It seemed all like a blur to her, something she wished to forget, but knew she wouldn't be able to. Placing his hands on the side of her face he possessively kissed her, his lips dominating her's. He just couldn't pass up the opportunity to show he was the alpha male and if she forgot he would remind her. His lips lingered on her's biting it, a little of her blood spilling into his mouth. He had to admit, her blood tasted delicious. She winced a little from his bite when he finally let her go, making her standing there in shock. "I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said bringing Katherine back to reality. Plastering a fake smile on her face Klaus led her out of the altar with her lady in waiting behind them. Once out of the wedding area he led her to the dance floor pulling her by the waist to his body. He spoke so only she could hear. "You will pay for that little stunt of yours that you pulled, my little Katerina." His voice was rough as he spoke his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her heart beat quickened as the danced though she tried school her features into that of a happy bride, but Klaus still saw the fear on her face that she tried, which only made him enjoy this more.


End file.
